


Strip for me

by HonestlyChanbaek, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun dom, Chanyeol sub, College AU, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyChanbaek/pseuds/HonestlyChanbaek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Two college best friends who live together. Baekhyun has an unrequited love for Chanyeol. When they are drunk they have sex after a college party, along with Baekhyun accidentally confessing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Strip for me

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V143
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

Just like any other class, Baekhyun cannot keep his eyes open for the majority of it, his eyes feel heavy every time he hears the monotonic voice of his professor. Head hanging low while his arms drift to the side. Little snores leave his mouth, but no one bats an eyelash as they just think it's a normal occurrence with him. 

Soon enough he hears tapping on his desk, he flutters his eyelids slightly and it seems he’s awakened by an angel, well, his angel.

“Baekhyun, class is over.” The deep, alluring voice wakes him from his slumber. He rubs his eyes while a yawn escapes his mouth. 

“I know Chan, five more minutes.” Baekhyun attempts to lay his head back on the desk, but Chanyeol slides his hand under to prevent the other from letting his head touch the desk. 

“Nope, we have our next class in five minutes, let’s go.” 

Baekhyun likes the way Chanyeol’s hand feels against his face, but it's short-lived as he removes it too soon. Chanyeol then uses the same hand to push back his glasses that hang from the bridge of his nose. 

Baekhyun smirks, “Cute.”

Chanyeol feels his face flush. “Wh-what?”

Baekhyun runs his fingers through his blond hair and gets up from his seat while stretching his limbs. “Oh nothing. You’re gonna share your notes with me, right?”

Chanyeol sighs. “I can’t say no, can’t I?”

Baekhyun pats his back while chuckling. “Of course not, I’m your best friend after all.”

><><>

College is a pain in the ass, Baekhyun isn’t even sure why he’s here. He should have just become a stripper, things would definitely be easier for him then. Plus, why is college so expensive? Most students here have to work two jobs to even stay afloat for a semester. Luckily, he had landed a job that just pays really well on its own. Chanyeol has a full scholarship; as he’s an intelligent person, it isn’t really a surprise. 

Unlike Baekhyun; he just isn’t the brightest. He sighs. “Why is school so exhausting?” 

Jongdae, one of his other friends, shoots him a questionable look. “Didn’t you sleep in 90% of your classes?”

Baekhyun furrows his brows. “Yea, and what about it?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes as he draws his attention back to his phone. “You’re being dramatic once again.”

Baekhyun scoffs while hiking up his feet and crossing them on top of the table. “I’m not; these classes are too rigorous for my well-being.” They are currently lounging in the study hall, where everyone comes to get work done. Well, Baekhyun comes here to sleep, he hardly ever gets any of his assignments done. 

Jongdae has only been friends with Baekhyun for a short period of time, but he already seems to find him a pain in the ass. However, he is fun to have around. He snickers. “Don’t complain, you just decided to come here to chase after your crush.”

Baekhyun attempts to kick Jongdae but due to his short legs he’s unsuccessful. “Shh, Jongdae,” he hisses. “That’s not true.” 

“Anyways.” Jongdae sets his phone off to the side. “Are you going tomorrow?”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “And where would I be going exactly?”

“To Jongin’s party?” Jongdae elaborates, as if it's the most obvious thing, but Baekhyun really had no idea about a party happening. It's strange, because he’s usually updated about those kinds of things. 

“Oh, but don’t we have finals next week?”

His friend laughs, “Not that you would care.”

Baekhyun hums. “True, I’ll be there, I need to get some stuff off of my mind.”

Jongdae gives a teasing smirk. “If you mean by “stuff” Chanyeol?”

At this point Baekhyun just wants to seal his friend’s mouth if possible. “Maybe,” he says under his breath, hoping not a single person in their proximity hears him.

Jongdae notices the shift of emotion, Baekhyun’s frown being pretty evident. “You’ve liked him for quite some time now.” 

And yes, Baekhyun has had this little crush on his best friend since the first time they met. 

During high school, Chanyeol was a freakishly tall nerd that no one would ever pay attention to. He never was part of large crowds, always avoided everyone, kept to himself, and would sit in the back of every class far from his peers. In all honesty, Chanyeol was odd, but he still made Baekhyun turn his head. He would bother him anytime he had a chance, constantly asking for help in classes they had together. Saying hi once he saw him, then goodbye when the day was over. He was lovestruck at that point, and soon enough they’d gotten closer, close to the point of sharing an apartment and choosing to attend the same school. 

“Yeah, since high school.” Baekhyun tilts his head downward while sighing heavily. “I want to confess, don't get me wrong,” he then looks at Jongdae with a vacant stare. “But if he doesn’t feel the same way, what’s the point?”

“I doubt it, he gets so flustered when he's around you.”

“Chanyeol gets flustered about everything,” he refutes. “He gets flustered when I take my shirt off around him, or when he sees two people making out.”

Jongdae bites back a laugh. “ He’s the innocent type, huh? Completely different from you.”

The blond smirks, “Yes, but that’s what makes me want him even more.” Baekhyun fantasies about him quite a lot. Thinks about kissing him till his lips turn a hue of dark red, even fucking him till he screams his name, and so many other sensual things that make him almost go haywire. He literally wants to ruin him for anyone else.. “The things I would do to him,” he sighs.

Jongdae scrunches his nose in disgust. “Keep your thoughts to yourself, please.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “Sorry.”

><><>><><

Baekhyun comes home a little later than usual, he works limited hours, but they will sometimes keep him back after closing. Once he enters their flat he hopes to be greeted by his overly tall best friend, like always. However, he isn’t, so he takes his shoes off and walks to his room to see if he's in there. 

Chanyeol is at his desk typing away on his laptop, not sparing a glance for Baekhyun. He decides to make his presence known by gently knocking at the frame of the door. Chanyeol perks his head up, his eyes grow slightly larger. Baekhyun has always found his large eyes cute as hell. 

“Hey Baek, I was just finishing up this essay for economics. How was work?”

Even the sound of his voice brings him comfort. “You know, the usual.” He throws his body on his roommate’s bed. “Very tiring, and annoying people.”

Chanyeol nods. “Annoying people is a given at work places, though.”

Baekhyun hums.“You’re right.” He turns his head and gives a broad grin. “Up for a movie?”

Chanyeol seems to waffle on it for a moment as he does have a few more assignments to do, but the way Baekhyun stares at him, a No cannot leave his lips. “Sure, what movie?”

“I heard 365 Days is good, but a warning, there is a lot of sexual content from what I heard.”

Chanyeol’s face flushes. “U-uh, it’s fine.”

Baekhyun snickers. “Perfect.”

30 minutes in, and Baekhyun feels that this is more porn than an actual movie. The beginning literally was just the male and female leads gaining pleasure from different outlets. The female masturbating on her bed in a dark eerie room, the male fucking the lights out of some flight attendant. Baekhyun has seen some lewd movies, but this one is insane. 

He wonders how Chanyeol is holding up. As he looks over, he notices how hastily his breathing becomes, or the way he crosses his legs clumsily. Just from his eyes he can tell how aroused he is. 

After almost an hour in the movie, Chanyeol gets up from his seat. “Wow, look at the time.” He fakes a yawn. “I’ll shower first.”

Baekhyun pouts. “The movie isn’t over yet.” 

  
  


Chanyeol starts to fluster, but something else piques Baekhyun’s interest. Eyeing the huge growing tent in his sweats, he bites his lip. “Chan, you have a little problem.”

He points to the “little” problem and of course, Chanyeol tries to hide it. 

He turns away. “Please, don’t look.”

“Come on, it's normal, you got turned on, right? It’s the point of this movie to get people turned on.”

Chanyeol's voice begins to waver. “I know, but I don’t want you to see. It’s e-embarrassing.”

Baekhyun can see how much he’s blushing and cannot help but coo at his actions. He gets up from his spot and slowly walks towards his roommate. “It’s okay, I also got turned on by some scenes.”

“Yea, but you don’t have an extremely painful boner now, do you?”

Baekhyun laughs. He did find some scenes hot, but none of them made him aroused to the point of having an erection. “Sorry, but it’s gonna take more than just watching blow jobs, sex toys, and fucking on every inch of a boat to get me turned on.”

Chanyeol’s wavering smile doesn’t get unnoticed as it makes Baekhyun’s heart hammer against his chest. “I could help too, if you like.”

Chanyeol’s breath hitches. “What?”

“Only if you want, but-”

“Okay.”

Baekhyun can’t believe what he’s hearing right now. Honestly? He begins to chew on his bottom lip. “Are you serious?”

Chanyeol nods, but averts his eyes from Baekhyun’s, shyly looking to the floor. Baekhyun grabs his hand as he guides him back to the sofa. Once Chanyeol sits, Baekhyun looks at him with eyes full of lust, his mind made up. “If it’s too much, let me know.”

Chanyeol licks his lips nervously. “Okay.”

Baekhyun’s hands go to the hem of his roommate's sweats and he pulls them down along with his underwear. His member slaps down on his lap once it's released, and Baekhyun can’t help but stare. He’s slightly bigger than him, but Baekhyun is thicker. Before he can even lay his pretty fingers on his flesh, Chanyeol stops him.

“Wait, Baek, have you done this before?”

Baekhyun laughs. “Blow jobs aren’t new to me.” With a teasing smirk his hand wraps around the erected member, and just from that, Chanyeol moans. “Sensitive, are we?” He looks to see his friend's reaction and of course, his face is a cherry shade of red, his eyes wandering off to the side. 

Baekhyun strokes him at a slow pace, earning little moans and breathed curses. Chanyeol begins to slightly thrust his hips upwards, trying to meet Baekhyun’s movements. 

The blond then lowers his head and teases his tongue over the tip, slowly tracing it from the top to the bottom, making Chanyeol wither underneath him. Soon enough he begins to take his whole length into his mouth, pumping his hand where his mouth can’t reach, sucking on his cock. Chanyeol’s moans grow more intense. 

Chanyeol’s legs are trembling and just from that he can tell how close he is, head thrown back, hips lazily thrusting up, and Baekhyun is loving every second of it. 

He stops his movements and Chanyeol whimpers. “Why did you stop?”

Baekhyun runs his tongue over his lips. “To admire the scenery in front of me.” 

“Stop it.” Chanyeol mumbles. 

“I’m just being honest, now let me finish you off.” He continues where he left off, gradually sliding his hand on Chanyeol’s cock, stroking him, while sucking on the head simultaneously. 

“Baek, I-I’m close.” His voice sounds so weak and vulnerable, making Baekhyun’s mind go hazy. Chanyeol’s leaking precum onto his tongue and he sucks harder. He can hear Chanyeol telling him to pull off but he decides to ignore him and continues until Chanyeol trembles desperately. After a few more minutes of intense pleasure Chanyeol releases, but Baekhyun doesn’t pull off and indulges feeling the warm liquid splash in his mouth. 

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol is panicking, but it’s cute. “I told you to pull off, now you have, my-” His face becomes flushed. “My-”

“Cum.” Baekhyun says straightforwardly as he wipes off the remains around his mouth. “It's okay Chan.” He smirks. “You taste great anyway.”

That’s probably the third time he’s made Chanyeol blush tonight. 

><><

Baekhyun stands in front of the mirror, turning around a few times to see his outfit in full view. Tonight is Jongin's party, and he wants to look the best. He decides to wear his hair styled down, covering his forehead, and pulls on black ripped jeans that show off his ass. He was just gonna wear a black T-shirt with a leather jacket, but decides to wear a lacy crop top showing off a little of his stomach. 

“Won’t it get cold later tonight?” Chanyeol asks as he enters his room. 

“I’ll bring a jacket, but what do you think? Do you like it?” Baekhyun really hopes for a yes to slip out of Chanyeol’s mouth, because he mostly wants to catch his attention.

Chanyeol acts puzzled before actually giving an answer. “I like it, it definitely suits you.”

Such a simple answer, an expected one, but it still makes his face flushed. “Thank you, and what will you be wearing?”

“This,” his roommate says as he gestures to the clothes he currently wears. It’s sweats and a white T-shirt. His hair seems to not be touched in the slightest, looking as if he’d just woken up. 

Baekhyun cringes. “No, you can’t wear that.”

Chanyeol pouts. “Why not?”

“One, we are going to a party. Not some random gettogether. Two, if you want someone to at least look your way, “ he points to the sweats. “Those baggy sweats won’t help you.”

Chanyeol looks at him clearly offended. “I love these sweats.”

Baekhyun sighs. “I know, but you can’t go dressed like this.” He walks to his closet grabbing some clothes that are a little big on him, but would be perfect for his roommate. “Here, try these.” 

As Baekhyun hands over the clothes, Chanyeol gives him another puzzled look. “Baek, you don’t have to.”

“No, I want to. Trust me, you will look way better with these on.”

He eyes the clothes again but nods. “I’ll trust you then.”

Baekhyun feels his heart flutter, but this isn’t a new feeling. He’s felt this so many times, and something so simple shouldn’t make him so jubilant. It still does. “Okay, now hurry and put those on.”

After a few minutes, Chanyeol walks out of the bathroom and Baekhyun feels his breath knocked out of him. The man standing in front of him is dressed in black army pants with two straps hugging around his right thigh. A black T-shirt, but with the leather jacket he planned on wearing. However, Chanyeols’ hair needs work. “Let me do your hair real quick.”

He’s only gonna style Chanyeol’s hair up to show off his forehead, but as he brushes the comb through his brown locks he can’t help but to lock eyes with him. And once he does, Chanyeol stares at him as well, an intense look in his eyes. They both don’t seem to be able to look away, and all Baekhyun has on his mind suddenly is Chanyeol’s lips. 

Baekhyun notices Chanyeol leaning in, is he gonna kiss him? Before he can react, his best friend’s lips are inches away from his. He decides to lean in, but gets interrupted. 

“You had something in your hair,” Chanyeol says as he attempts to get the piece of lint off his hair, and once he successfully gets it, he gives a cheeky smile.

Baekhyun should be annoyed, but instead he laughs. “Thank you, Chan.”

><><>

The two are finally ready after an hour of getting Chanyeol properly dressed for the occasion. Chanyeol looks so stunning, it's hard for Baekhyun to look away. However, he can tell how weary Chanyeol is about his look. 

“Hey you look hot, don’t worry,” he reassures him. 

“You think so?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah, and who knows?” Baekhyun playfully hits him. “You might catch someone’s attention tonight.”

“I doubt it,” Chanyeol brushes him off. 

Baekhyun wants to reassure him more, tell him how handsome he looks in his clothes, or the way his hair glistens in the light. Just tell him how he feels when he lays his eyes on him, but instead he says, “Whatever you say.”

They arrive at the frat house and even from the outside it seems hectic. Red solo cups scattering across the lawn, people swaying their bodies around to the roaring music coming from inside while couples have their tongues down one another’s throats. 

Still, none of this fazes Baekhyun as he attends frat parties all the time. He is only a little concerned for Chanyeol, for the man mostly stays at home reading comics or doing his homework. He probably never stepped foot in any of these kinds of occasions. 

“This must be it,” Chanyeol says.

“Yep, but are you sure you’re fine with this? We could go back home and-”

“No, no,” he quickly dismisses. “I mean, we are already here, and I don’t mind trying something new.” Chanyeol plays with the ends of his jacket sleeve while glancing at his feet. Baekhyun can’t help and stare in awe at his best friend, the whole scene is so cute. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's arm, pulling him to the entrance. Inside, bright hues of lights illuminate the house. And as if the lights hanging from each corner of the ceiling weren’t enough, people wear bright neon sticks that are attached to various parts of their clothing or sticking in their hair. 

The place reeks of alcohol so much that Baekhyun thinks he can get intoxicated just by the smell. In the crowd of unfamiliar faces he looks for one of his friends. Luckily, he sees Jongdae mingling with someone. “Hey Dae!”

Jongdae tears his attention away from the girl he is speaking to. “Hey Baekhyun!” His friend pushes through the crowd of people to get to him and once his expression changes when his eyes lay on Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, too?” He framesit more as a question. 

“Hi,” Chanyeol awkwardly waves at him. 

“Wow, you look, you look-”

“Good,” Baekhyun finishes. 

“Yeah, I’m used to you wearing sweats and hoodies. But I could get used to this,” he says as he sips from his cup. “Let me guess, Baek dressed you?”

“Yep, he did a great job, didn’t he?” Chanyeol says as he wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders. Such simple gestures makes Baekhyun feel a little jittery, but he tries to conceal it as he knows Jongdae would tease him about it later. 

“He sure did.” Jongdae says as he wiggles his eyebrows, making Baekhyun scoff in the process. “Anyways, I’ll get us something to drink so y’all can loosen up.”

They nod as Jongdae leaves with a mischievous grin to get their drinks. When Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol, he notices how standoffish he looks. Keeping his eyes glued to the floor, avoiding making any eye contact. 

Yeah, he definitely needs a drink to loosen up.

><><>

The two sit on one of the gaudy couches waiting for their drinks to come. Baekhyun tries to engage in conversation with Chanyeol, but their topics keep becoming dull. He can tell how uncomfortable Chanyeol is, maybe coming to this party was a mistake.

Baekhyun’s train of thought is soon cut short when Jongdae is back with two cups and what he believes is a liquor bottle. “Did you bring the whole bottle?” Baekhyun asks. 

Jongdae shrugs. “Yeah, I asked Jongin beforehand, trust me.” He leans in closer to whisper. “We will see a different part of Chanyeol tonight.” Jongdae then pours their drinks and Baekhyun passes one of the cups to Chanyeol, but he doesn’t fail to see him get a little fidgety with the cup in his hand. 

“You know Chan, you don’t have to-” Baekhyun isn’t able to finish his sentence as the man in question just downs his drink in one go. 

Even Jongdae is taken aback by the sudden action. “Woah, Chanyeol, I thought Baekhyun was the alcoholic,” he jokes, but receives an elbow to his side after the remark by the “alcoholic” himself. 

“I am not an alcoholic, I just enjoy the side effects of drinking. I love the way it makes my body feel, like a feather.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Right.”

After Chanyeol downs his second cup, Baekhyun begins to see that different side. 

“Fuck Mr. Kim for giving me a B on my literature paper. I busted my ass off on that paper.” It’s rare to hear Chanyeol speak ill of his professors, but Baekhyun is loving every minute of it. He looks really attractive as well, confident like that, unless that's just Baekhyun once again finding anything his roommate does attractive.

Jongdae scrolls through his phone. That's above average though, plus Mr. Kim is known for never giving full credit on assignments.”

Chanyeol sighs. “That’s complete bullshit, my paper is worth an A. Guy must have some superior complex or something.”

Baekhyun nods. “Maybe.” He then notices the intense look Chanyeol is giving him, and before he knows it the other is leaning in. Chanyeol’s soft lips are close to his ear, and he tries his best not to panic, but what leaves his mouth is what makes him close to losing his sanity. 

“I forgot to tell you earlier, but you look so beautiful tonight.” The sultry tone that drips from his voices makes Baekhyun thighs shiver. 

Chanyeol pulls away with a cheeky smile.”I’m gonna go dance now.” He then walks away to the dance floor, swaying his body lazily to the music. 

Baekhyun’s face is still a bright red, and it isn’t from the alcohol in his system, it is because of a certain person. 

“Why not join him?” Jongdae asks. 

“I’m not much of a dancer,” Baekhyun says warily. 

Jongdae would object, but something catches his eyes, and his mischievous smile is now back on. “Oh Baek, it seems Chanyeol is making friends.”

Baekhyun looks to the direction Jongdae is pointing, and soon annoyance replaces his current feeling. There are girls disgustingly close to Chanyeol, touching his hair, holding his hands, and giving him effortless compliments. The whole scene makes Baekhyun’s stomach churn. 

“Well isn’t he lucky,” Baekhyun says under his breath trying to condemn how he truly feels. He wants to rip those girls away, tell them that Chanyeol is his and only his. Such stares and careless actions shouldn’t be allowed. Unfortunately he can’t, he and Chanyeol are only close friends with benefits. 

“Gonna go, stop the fun?” Jongdae teases. 

“No, I mean, he is having fun at least.” He tries to avert his gaze from Chanyeol, but the blaring laughter coming from the girls is making it harder for him. ”You know what, I’m gonna introduce myself.” He downs the contents of what he thinks is his third cup, and strides over to Chanyeol. 

There are two girls, one playing with Chanyeol’s hair that he did, and one holding his hand. Baekhyun bites back insults that are stuck in his throat for these women. “Hey, Chan!”

Chanyeol turns away and his smile brightens even more when he realizes who it is. “Baekhyun, I’m so glad you can join.” The two stares at one another, the heavy music playing in the background fading minutely during their locked gaze, but it's short lived when one of the girls fakes a cough. 

“Oh yeah, this is Jihyun, and her friend Minah.” The two girls wave at him with phony smiles and he tries not to laugh. 

“Hello, I’m Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s BEST friend,” and he is sure to emphasize the word best. 

The two girls nod and continue what they were doing when he wasn’t there, which makes Baekhyun roll his eyes. The next song that comes on makes Baekhyn grab Chanyeol’s arm harshly. “Oh my god, I love this song, please, dance with me.” Baekhyun isn’t a huge fan of dancing, but if it can get Chanyeol away from these flimsy women, he doesn’t mind a bit. 

Chanyeol turns around to give an apologetic smile to the girls before he lets Baekhyun drag him off.

><><>

The two are finally home now, as Jongdae thankfully sent them as none of them were in the right mind to get home on their own. The party overall was fun, maybe the best Baekhyun has attended so far, perhaps because Chanyeol was there with him. They were both terrible dancers but they didn’t care because the two of them were in their own worlds. 

“I thought I was bad at dancing, but you kept getting tangled in your own two feet.” Baekhyun jokes. 

Chanyeol playfully shoves him. “Whatever, if I had been sober you would have been amazed by my dance moves.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “Please, Chanyeol, even sober you will probably be terrible.”

Chanyeol pouts, which makes Baekhyun’s heart beat at an exhilarating speed. He’s tempted to kiss his pouty lips but he looks away with a flushed face. “But you’re cute when you dance.”

His roommate’s pout is soon replaced with a smile. “I’m bored, what should we do now?”

Baekhyun hums while throwing his body on their couch. “I don’t know, I’m up for anything, to be honest.”

“It's hot in here though, or is it just me?” Chanyeol removes the leather jacket that sticks skin tight to his body. Baekhyun can’t help but think of how seductive it looks, and how the sweat makes the white shirt see-through on his chest. 

Drunk Baekhyun mindlessly answers an equally drunk Chanyeol with "I don’t know, man.” He also can’t help the next lines that slip from his mouth. “Maybe I should give a strip tease.”

He really doesn’t expect Chanyeol to reply with a careless "Oh, I don't mind being on the receiving end of that. Now go, strip for me." 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “Sor-sorry what?”

“Strip for me, Baek.” He teases. 

Stripping isn’t new to Baekhyun, but doing it in front of Chanyeol makes him uneasy. “O-okay, then have a seat.” He tries to sound confident, but his words keep coming out broken. He gets up from the couch to let Chanyeol sit. 

Baekhyun wants to start off simple so he removes his jacket, showing off his very revealing crop top. He likes to think he has a nice stomach to show off. He places his hands on his belly, slowly raising them to the ends of his shirt, and in one swift movement his chest becomes exposed. He traces his chest trying to tease the man in front of him, tracing his nipples while biting his lips. He can tell he’s affecting Chanyeol, as the man’s breathing pattern becomes rapid.

He then pulls down his jeans, showcasing his porcelain thighs which makes Chanyeol shift uncomfortably on the couch. He feels careless as he calmly walks closer to Chanyeol, swaying his hips back and forth. He then grabs for Chanyeol’s hands and guides them to his underwear. ”Why don’t you do the honors.”

Chanyeol smirks and without saying a word he pulls down Baekhyun’s briefs, showing off his slightly erect member. “Getting turned on now, are we?” Chanyeol is teasing him again, and the way his voice drips with such sultry unspoken promises, he has to try and hide a moan. 

“How could I not, the way you look at me.” However, Baekhyun thinks it's time for him to turn the tables. “Now let me strip you, it's only fair, right?”

Chanyeol doesn’t say no but feels his face heat up. “S-sure.” 

Baekhyun grins, he wonders what happened to all that confidence. He pulls off the drenched white shirt that sticks to Chanyeol's body. And he surely doesn’t regret it, the man has beautiful abs, they aren’t too strongly defined, but still lithe and toned. He touches him without thinking and once feels Chanyeol’s breath hitch. 

Baekhyun stares at him, looks deep into his eyes to see if they should stop but nothing but lust is present in his eyes. “I didn’t know you worked out.”

“Sometimes, when I have nothing else to do,” Chanyeol says while tracing his hands through Baekhyun’s blond hair, which makes minds go hazy. “But do you like it?”

“Yeah, but mostly I just like you.” Baekhyun feels the air thicken at his sudden confession, and has a brief moment of self-consciousness. Maybe it’s all a mistake? But before he can save himself he feels a nice, soft pair of lips against his. He doesn’t register fully until he feels Chanyeol wrap an arm around his waist. The kiss starts off chaste and then becomes very sensuous when Baekhyun inserts his tongue in the other’s mouth, earning him a groan. 

He feels Chanyeol’s dick digging into his hip but he tries to ignore it, kissing the man under him senseless. 

Chanyeol pulls away. “Baekhyun, can you-” he stops and looks away. 

“Can I what?”

Chanyeol licks his lips nervously. “Fuck me.”

><><><

The two move into Chanyeol’s bedroom in a haze as his bed is bigger than Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun is straddling Chanyeol as he grinds his hips down on his still fully clothed erection. Their lips still attached to one another, not ever parting. 

“Where’s the lube?” Baekhyun asks breathlessly. 

“In the dresser, t-top drawer.”

  
  


Baekhyun removes himself off his roommate to fetch the lube, he’s only been top a few times but for Chanyeol he doesn’t mind, wouldn’t mind doing it all the time. Once he’s back, he sets the lube off to the side as the taller still has his jeans on. He pulls off the jeans and undergarments in one move, which makes Chanyeol wince at the sudden action. 

Baekhyun presses his lips on Chanyeol’s inner thighs, and as he does the man under him begins to shake. “You’re quite sensitive, huh?”

Chanyeol nods in response. 

To tease him a little, Baekhyun begins to suck a spot on his thigh, reaching to softly stroke his cock. 

“Baek-” Chanyeol moans, bucking his hips at the action. 

“Yes, Chan?”

“Don’t tease me so much,” Chanyeol whines. 

Baekhyun smirks. “No promises.” As he finishes up leaving a few marks on Chanyeol thighs, he moves on to his cock, stroking it gradually while licking the tip. After a few licks he then hollows his mouth and takes it all in. Chanyeol’s breathing becomes haggard. 

Baekhyun’s tongue traces a line from the base of his cock to the tip while massaging the other’s balls. He knows this is making Chanyeol insane, but he loves the way his hair sticks to his face and his mouth hangs agape. Just makes Baekhyun want to ruin him even more. 

“Baek, please.”

Baekhyun removes his mouth. “Please what?”

Chanyeol covers his face. “Please fuck me, I’m gonna cum from just you sucking me off.”

It’s all music to his ears, and he then lubes up two of his fingers. “Let me know if it hurts, okay?”

Chanyeol nods.

Baekhyun inserts his finger into Chanyeol, making him flinch, and once it eases its way inside he carefully adds another. After playing with his rim a few moments, he decides to add a third, and as he does Chanyeol moves his hips upwards, starting to sigh and feel every thrust of his fingers. 

“Aren’t you needy.” Baekhyun pulls his fingers out and lines himself up, slowly pushing in his member, and once he is all the way in, his knees quiver at the tightness around him. “You’re so tight, god, I don’t think I’ll last long,” he groans, trying to move his hips back and forth. Each time he does, a hoarse moan leaves Chanyeol’s mouth. 

They start off slow, but after a few minutes he picks up the pace, slamming his cock inside trying to make the taller practically beg under him. A mantra of gasped “fucks” leave their mouths, breaths increasing when they feel close to their climax. Baekhyun lifts one of Chanyeol’s legs to allow him better access. “I’m so close, Chan.”

Chanyeol whines, not being able to give a proper response. 

After a few thrusts Baekhyun cums, groaning Chanyeol’s name, and right after, Chanyeol pins him down. He is actually not that heavy on top of him, but before he can register what the other is doing, his roommate rocks his hips back and forth on Baekhyun’s cock. He grabs Chanyeol’s hips to guide him, biting through his oversensitivity. “Chanyeol, you’re so beautiful.”

Chanyeol flushes at the compliment, still grinding his hips down in little circles. “Stop teas-” he’s cut off by Baekhyun pulling his face down for another kiss, while jerking him off with practised flicks of his wrist. After a few seconds, Chanyeol cums hard on Baekhyun’s chest

The two wrap their limbs around one another, still high off their climaxes. Baekhyun isn’t too badly drunk as he knows he will remember this the next day. He just hopes Chanyeol will as well, as he really wants this something between the two of them to work.

“Baekhyun.”

“Yes?”

“I had fun tonight.” 

Baekhyun stares in awe while stroking Chanyeol’s curly locks. “I’m glad you did.” He continues to play with his hair until his eyes flutter shut. 

><><

The bright lights from outside make Baekhyun stir in his sleep, and once he opens his eyes, he notices his roommate is missing. He sighs, this shouldn’t be surprising to him. He should have expected Chanyeol to run off confused or in regret. 

Baekhyun hops into the shower to clean up and as he lets the warm water wash over his body he tries to think of ways to mend his friendship with Chanyeol. Maybe he will not think much of their escapades? However, he doubts it, because Chanyeol tends to overthink a lot. He presses his head against the tiles, trying to think of ways to avoid not ruining his friendship. Unless there is really no way in avoiding this.

Baekhyun gets out of the bathroom with a towel hugging his waist, but stops when he notices who is by his door. 

“Chanyeol?”

“Hey Baek, I got us some coffee.” He shows off the coffee containers. “Also, I want to talk about last night-”

“Let me put on some clothes, and we can talk,” Baekhyun hurriedly rushes past Chanyeol to his room, closing the door. 

He throws on some shorts and a big T-shirt that goes past his knees. Baekhyun still isn’t sure what to tell Chanyeol, because what scares him the most is the possibility of him not feeling the same way.

He peeks out, first noticing Chanyeol isn’t in the middle of the hallway, but sees that he’s in the kitchen on his phone. He walks in trying to be as casual as possible. “Hey.”

Chanyeol looks away from his phone. “Hey.” The two stare at one another with unreadable expressions. After a couple of seconds Chanyeol speaks. “So last night-”

“It was a mistake, I know you probably don’t wanna talk to me anymore, or you want your space, I completely understand.” 

But instead of his roommate agreeing like he assumed, Chanyeol laughs instead.

“Baekhyun, I know you like me.” His voice becomes teasing again and it makes his stomach flip. 

“No, I,” Baekhyun stops himself abruptly. “You know what? Yes! I do like you, Park Chanyeol, I’ve liked you since high school. Even though you were so clumsy and awkward, I loved all those things about you.” He walks over to face him, their bodies inches away from one another. “Last night I enjoyed having sex with you, because it was with someone I love. You may not remember it well, but I do, and I don’t regret it.”

Baekhyun waits to be pushed away or laughed at, but instead Chanyeol gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“It's okay Baek, I’ve liked you for quite some time, too. When you confessed last night I couldn’t help myself.” Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hands and caresses circles on top of them. “I don’t regret sleeping with you either, and I-” Chanyeol blushes.“ I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.” 

Baekhyun begins to blink his eyes rapidly. “You seriously like me?”

“Yep.”

“Um, that's good, and tell me where did you gain so much confidence? I miss you fidgeting around me when my shirt is off.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “I learned from you, plus Jongdae told me you like the ones who take initiative.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “Oh god, don’t listen to him. I like the way you get so flustered or the way you push your glasses up when they slide off your face.”

Chanyeol pushes his glasses back. “Like this?”

Baekhyun scrunches his nose at the cuteness. “Yes, like that.” 

“Then I’ll continue to be your flustered lover.”

The word lover makes Baekhyun smile, they are lovers now, aren’t they? He then connects his lips to Chanyeol’s, and the man is a little taken back at first but quickly wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. 

“Also,” Chanyeol interrupts. “Jongdae says you talk about me a lot, especially sexual stuff?”

“Um...”

Baekhyun is certainly gonna keep all his indecent thoughts to himself now, but he’s glad to finally call Chanyeol his.

><><

END.


End file.
